


「fmkn」Friday Night

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich





	「fmkn」Friday Night

眼前的人正仰着头，微微张开那让他沉迷过很多次的丰满嘴唇。轻抚着这柔软和因为反复舔弄多次显得有些干燥的嘴唇，他没有委屈自己，吻了下去。  
随着舌头不断舔掉的唇膏味道有点甜，风磨的呼吸十分急促，他手掌贴着的温热胸膛，剧烈的心跳宛如擂鼓，传递到他的掌心，在彼此之间激起不断扩大的涟漪。  
用过的唇膏被扔在一边，昏暗的灯光下黑金交错的外壳反射着模糊的光，正红的唇膏膏体在床上划出一道说不清道不明的暧昧痕迹。但他无心顾及这些，要应付这头被绑住的野兽就已经够他受的了。  
风磨的双手被他用领带牢牢束缚在床头，随着那人的挣扎，时不时会出现拳头砸到实木的闷响，但在他看来，实在是饿了太久之后的人眼前突然摆上的饕餮大餐。  
这个人的身体，精壮又肌肉线条分明，光是刚才脱掉衣服这样简单的动作都充满了致命的吸引力。  
起因只是因为自己对他说了一句“风磨太温柔了”，那正把自己困在臂弯间亲吻的人眼里的光忽的闪了闪。  
「那就请中岛老师教教我吧。」  
仅此一晚的，被风磨默认首肯的“为所欲为”。  
朋友听闻自己生日送了个小礼物过来。他拆开的时候发现是个不大的绑着缎带的黑色礼盒，纳闷里面究竟装了什么的时候盒子被风磨拿走了。  
他的视线顺着盒子转移到风磨的手上。  
那是一双极富美感的手。  
手指修长骨节分明，拿起乐器的时候像是能让乐器焕发出十倍的光彩。现在他捧着那小小的黑色盒子，就像是即将被交付王室的珍宝。  
“……这是口红？”  
他的思绪被风磨的声音打断。  
风磨的手指上拿着一支金属管的方管，金色的边裹住漆面的黑，他把它换了个方向，他正好看到顶端的“TF”两个字母。  
“居然是口红……那家伙在想什么？风磨，给我看看。”  
他嘟囔着，接过了恋人递过来的小金属管。  
甫一打开，他便“啊”了声。  
接着露出夹杂着诱哄意味的笑容。  
“风磨，这只口红叫做scarlet rouge。”  
瞧见恋人不明所以的挑眉，他的笑意更深了些，他拧出一点膏体走过去，抬起他的下巴。  
“血色的胭脂……不是很符合你吗？”  
风磨显然没想到他这一手，愣了一下后很快恢复冷静，拿开了他挑在他下巴上的手，“别闹了，中岛。”  
他越发起了兴致，不依不饶地又去抬他的下巴，“风磨，你知道TF口红的宣传标语是什么吗？”  
不等恋人回答，他低下头去在他的嘴角落下一吻。  
“是‘你还缺一个舔掉口红的人’。”

\---

中岛是个很明白他人需要什么的人。  
无论是关怀的温柔，还是诱人的姿态，他全都将这些东西收进心里，无比认真地回应着他人的期待。但对他而言，这些经过深思熟虑的行为，却并不有效。  
胜利说过，虽然风磨君看上去一副冷冷淡淡的样子，但是却十足地会疼人。宠爱起别人来，真是能把人溺死在温柔乡。而对着风磨君捧在心尖的某人——  
胜利笑得像只小狐狸。  
想把自己的全世界都交付给健人君却不希望健人君知道，风磨君真是十足的暗恋者姿态啊。  
他只是看了胜利一眼，没有反驳。  
我和中岛所有的恋慕者也没有什么区别都是朝向着唯一的太阳的向日葵。  
他把杂志放在桌上，听到外头传来热闹的声音。  
中岛来了。  
他看着敞开的乐屋门口，一身白衣如同天使的中岛轻快地靠近过来，低声笑出来。  
只不过胜利，他们都是败犬，我才是唯一赢得王子临幸的人。  
他知道这句话十足的傲慢，却不觉得自己有什么不对。  
这是他的中岛。  
因此也允许他对自己为所欲为。  
中岛待他时常会流露出不知所措的憨态，就像是一招计划好的棋被他突如其来的自封退路给打乱，他对中岛这种设定外的模样百般不腻，常常想看更多。  
不是“想展现出来”的那个部分，是“被逼到尽头”的那部分。  
不是设计好的媚态，是无路可退时惊慌失措的低喘和泪水，无法顺畅吐出的呻吟和下意识讨要的亲吻。  
他不止一次地看着舞台上闪光的王子殿下想过，撕破他的伪装，露出最柔软的芯来，让他再也不能对自己有所隐瞒。  
中岛说他太过温柔的时候，他却有些诧异。  
他对中岛花光了自己一辈子对别人都不会有的任性妄为，仗着自己对他而言就是特别，肆意强求着中岛的回应。  
但中岛却说“风磨太温柔了”。  
那么中岛老师，怎样才叫对你不温柔呢？  
请告诉我吧，好让我对你索求更多。  
唇膏微凉的触感碰到他的唇的时候，他的视觉被中岛缚在他眼睛上的黑色蕾丝缎带挡住了大半。只能透过那层雾似的薄纱看到中岛朦胧的身形轮廓。他靠在床头，中岛半跪在他的腿间，指尖和唇膏一样浸着凉意，在他唇上划下一道印记。  
他很喜欢中岛带着冷意和傲气的表情。  
那是毫无遮掩的，最真实的中岛。他得以在这样的表情里窥见不常对他人敞开心门的中岛，窥见对他无意识间流露出的冰山一角。  
他曾想过，让他笑固然是比起让他哭泣更好的。但他并不爱看中岛的固有笑容，所以才会在小的时候欺负他，看他露出一副呆然又或者是不甘心的表情。后来他的心思越藏越深，对他也不再轻易表达出负面情绪，甚至连笑容也只是应对的一环。  
那我就变得更特别一点好了。  
变得对你来说更特别。变成让你更无法脱离的沼泽。  
我确实与他人没有什么不同。  
中岛亲吻他的时候他这样想。  
中岛的嘴唇有些干燥，舌尖舔过去的时候唇膏的甜味也留在了他的嘴唇上，越吻下去，越觉得干渴。  
“风磨。”  
亲吻的间隙他听到中岛在呢喃他的名字，混杂在已经变得有些杂乱的呼吸里，变得如同玻璃糖一般甜蜜。  
只不过，在这爱着他的所有人里，只属于他的，只有我而已。  
中岛的吻落在他的颈侧，他感觉到牙尖在覆盖着光滑皮肤的大动脉上摩擦，像是随时都能咬下去。  
“风磨……”  
小王子再次献上自己的唇，在一室昏暗里大胆地对他探索着。  
“想看风磨被弄得乱七八糟的样子……”  
他看不清中岛的表情，但觉得这句话听在耳朵里，让他无端地产生了中岛在撒娇的感觉。他的手正环抱着中岛，柔韧的腰肢随着他的动作在手掌里来回滑动。  
“风磨，无论我今天做什么，风磨都会原谅我的吧？”  
是因为吻吗？中岛的声音变得沙哑，相较起平时高了一些，又好像是在紧张着什么，  
就像是在担心着，又在为什么而兴奋着。  
中岛见他没有反应，以为他默许了自己的行动——实际上他也不反对。他并不知道中岛是要玩什么小把戏，偶尔在床上换换主动权，也是很有乐趣的。  
但他很快发现中岛的意图不仅仅是要玩小把戏。他的手腕被中岛握住亲昵地吻了吻，还像是在恶作剧一般轻咬了口。  
“那么，游戏开始。”  
随着中岛压抑的兴奋的声音，他发现他的双手手腕被柔软的布条束紧，不得不维持着向上高举的姿势，他动了动手腕发现布条缠在床头的柱子上，而中岛已经开始亲吻他的胸口，顺着肌肤的纹路，煽情地舔弄着他。  
“中岛，很痛。”  
他一开口发现自己的声音也哑得不像话。  
其实并不痛，中岛不知道用了什么办法把他困住，不伤到他却也并不打算就此结束这个“游戏”。  
没错，游戏。  
“风磨让我为所欲为，我也想对风磨为所欲为……只要风磨能挣开，我就输了——今天晚上都听风磨的。”  
微凉的手掌拂过他的脸颊，接着绕到他的脑后，解开了那遮蔽了他大半视觉的黑色缎带。  
昏暗的光线下，中岛对他笑得正甜。  
不是他日常会看到的那个温柔呵护他人的中岛，而是浑身染上邪气，为找到新的玩具而兴奋不已的中岛。  
遭了。  
他的头开始隐隐作痛。一旦打开这个“开关”，不到哪一方主动投降，这个“游戏”是不会结束了。  
而中岛并不在意他在想些什么，只是由着自己的性子任性，对他显露着甜笑，轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊。  
那条被他取下来的黑色缎带绕在他白皙的指尖，松松地缠了几圈后又放开了。  
“今晚都听我的，所以……”  
中岛的手顺着他的腹部一路摸下来，碰到因为亲吻而有所反应的中心部位，他听到他呢喃“为什么我练不出腹肌”这样的抱怨，紧接着那条缎带从他的指尖滑落下来，垂在他有些立起的前端上。  
他眼睁睁地看着中岛俯身下去舔了舔唇。  
殷红的舌尖在他白洁如玉的牙关一闪而过，他虽不想理会这个人对他一心设计好的陷阱，却又不得不承认，中岛健人这个人本身于他而言，就是莫大的诱惑——中岛握住他的前端，在顶端上亲了一口。  
“中岛。”  
那人模糊地应了一声，注意力完全被他自己高昂的兴趣占领，他不得不哑着嗓子再次开口了，“保险套。帮我戴。”  
中岛“诶”了声，很快便拒绝了。  
他拨了下垂在额前的发，“今天听我的不是吗？”  
他看到中岛抬起头，手指擦过那些在接吻里沾到红色唇膏，还暗示般伸舌舔了舔，“按照我现在的心情，想让风磨射到我身体里。”  
他的头疼得更厉害了。  
“中岛，不要把应对的那一套用在我身上。”  
虽然这样说了，那人却毫不在意。  
“可是既然风磨也会被我诱惑的话，说明风磨还是很吃这一套的吧？”  
像是胜利者，又像是俯视领土的女王。  
“中岛……”  
他呼了口气。  
“祈祷你今晚最好逃得掉。”

 

\---

 

风磨虽然常常是顽皮的样子，但他明白这个人大概有着比他更深沉的心思，在待人处事上，比他想的更多，比他更稳重温柔。  
对待他也是这样。  
非常珍惜他，爱护他，就像是对待着那只遗失在宫殿台阶上的水晶鞋。  
风磨真的非常温柔。  
不知为何那人却觉得自己非常任性，因此有时像自暴自弃地对他流露出不耐烦的表情。  
他只觉得这样的风磨非常可爱，越发纵容他对自己的各种要求。  
不要那么体贴我。  
稍微凶一点，稍微粗暴一点也没关系。  
我就在这里，来强求我啊。  
那条黑色的缎带被他束在风磨还没有完全精神的挺立上，还恶趣味地打了个蝴蝶结。  
他很清楚风磨挣脱他的束缚的瞬间他就会被啃噬殆尽——如同伴随着即将进入狂躁状态的野兽，却还要坚持着体验着濒死的快感。  
想想就觉得心跳加速。  
不喜欢我刻意营造出来的样子，就来自己发掘我本真的样子啊。  
瓶子里的润滑剂被他放肆地大堆挤出来，顺着他的手腕流到小臂上，有些滴到风磨的小腹上，衬着线条分明的腹肌，异常色情。  
“风磨，看着我。”  
他的笑一直甜蜜地挂在脸上，看着正在看着他的人不断地挣扎活动手腕却毫无办法的样子，他觉得满足感几乎要溢满了。  
如此地渴求着我。  
他笑得更深，抹了点润滑剂沾在唇上。亮晶晶的湿润液体像是透明的唇蜜，把他的嘴唇一下映衬得丰润起来。  
“不要移开眼睛，一直看着我。”  
像是在不断地催眠着。  
他扔开瓶子，伸出一只手撑住风磨的肩膀。他把盛在手心的润滑剂一股脑地倒在自己身上，让那些液体滚过身体。胸前的乳珠因为接触到重新接触空气又变得冰凉，刺激得微微站了起来。接着他的手指轻点了下风磨的唇，吻了吻他。  
“开始了哦。”  
两根手指隐没进身后的股沟里，他颇感不适应地闷哼了声。  
太久没做了。  
今天大概是不会被轻易放过。  
但是又有什么关系呢？  
修剪得圆润的指甲伸进细致肠壁包裹的体内，他的脸颊被自己正在玩弄自己这个认知惹出一抹绯红。  
可是都进行到这里了，哪有退缩的道理？  
他不甚熟练地摸索着自己的身体，试探着想找到那个能让自己愉悦的点。他清楚地感觉到后穴在轻轻收缩着，好像在努力接纳着他的手指。  
好羞耻。  
他的理智好像突然回到身体，在心爱的人面前如此诱惑他，想看他为自己发狂，却让自己这样没有退路，把自己完全展现给他看。  
“中岛，手指伸出来一点。”  
安静了许久没有说话的人突然开口了。贴着他的耳边，风磨说话的时候带出的气流吹拂着他的耳廓，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“不要在这种时候伤了自己。”  
他不甘心极了。  
这个人比自己更了解自己的身体，突然让他觉得输了。  
“在手指进去两个指节附近，你摸摸看。”  
他喘息着，按照风磨的指引退了部分出来。  
两个指节……  
他跪在风磨的大腿边，额头靠住风磨，不断尝试着触碰自己。  
“如果找不到的话，试着曲一下手指。”  
是他最眷恋的，深情的温柔的声音。  
可是现在这个情况，无端让他想揍这个人一顿。  
“是这里。”  
一只手握住他的手，温热的指节进到他的身体里，带领他轻轻弯了一下手指。  
酸涩的感觉闪电般的过去，很快消失了。  
接着那双手又带领着他的手，在那个点上按了第二下第三下。  
他仰头，一声呻吟短促地冒出来，撑着风磨肩膀的手都开始发软。  
缓缓积累在身体里的快感让他的柱身开始溢出透明的液体，小腹酸胀，电流在身体里乱窜。  
——等等？！  
他才反应过来，发现风磨正环抱着他，帮他扩张着身体。  
野兽跑出来了。  
惨了。  
他满脑子都是要死的念头，风磨却亲了亲他的唇。  
“主动权交换。”

 

\---

 

中岛的小腹被白浊沾湿了一片，抑制不住的喘息和微带着哭腔的求饶不断地从被吻得发红的唇里溢出来。  
那根黑色的蕾丝缎带被他绑在了中岛的挺立上，粉嫩的伞盖被流出来的透明液体覆上一层亮晶晶的色彩。  
他不作声，只是说不上顺畅的呼吸暴露了他的思绪。  
身下的中岛被他毫不留情地顶弄着，已经射过一次，他现在完全以戏弄着这个人的心情，探索着他的身体。  
中岛的身体体温比他要高一些，裹住他的内壁更是在经过了一轮不温柔的冲撞之后可怜地肿了起来。这对他而言倒是个新奇的体验，原本因为有段时间没有这样激烈地接触紧得像是第一次的甬道，现在正柔软地接受着他，任他予与予求。  
中岛想必很不好受。  
无论他向自己如何请求，他最终都没有松开缎带，白浊流了一些出来，无法畅快高潮的他眼里全是泪，眼角红的不像话。  
那布条——他用来绑住中岛的时候发现那是条领带，正缠在中岛的手上，中岛无法抚慰自己，也不能挡住因为快感和羞耻冲击得无比艳丽的脸颊。  
中岛用那双含着泪显得十分诱人的眼睛瞪他，虽然并无多大的杀伤力，却挑起了他恶作剧的心。他伸手覆住他的腿间，慢条斯理地握住摸索，中岛的呻吟犹如断了线，眼泪落得厉害，他玩心大起，和着顶弄的节奏，给中岛做起模拟性交的动作来。  
他用了点力气抚摸在掌心里瑟瑟发抖的硬挺，用指甲蹭过顶端的小口的时候，中岛的身体就颤抖着咬紧他的炙热，让他的呼吸也不由得乱起来。  
肉贴肉的摩擦确实很舒服，他体贴中岛从不让他承受内射的辛苦，中岛却偏要打乱他的计划——所以他深埋的高热体内湿的一塌糊涂，不知道究竟是润滑剂，还是他射进去的东西，还是中岛自己分泌的肠液。  
他缓缓抽出来，发现中岛颤抖着睫毛屏住呼吸，接着又重重地顶进去，一声来不及咽下去的喘息混着哭声被逼出喉咙，挠得他心里发痒。  
他完全被中岛控制了。  
彻底失去理智，只想看他哭得更惨。  
欺负他，让他露出更无防备的一面，让他完全展现给自己，只属于他一个人的一面。  
忍不住了。  
他粗暴地拉开那条缎带，连着束缚着中岛的那条领带一起解开扔到一边，把他抱起来，与他接吻。  
因为体位的改变，中岛的哭叫着吐出朦胧的音节，又被他吞进吻里，消失在唇齿间。  
毫无防备的样子。  
只属于我一个人的样子。  
他用掌心摩擦着中岛亢奋的前端，用力顶在那个藏在身体深处的点上。中岛抖得更厉害，他听到他模糊的喘息着不要，流出来的白色液体沾湿了他的手，柱身硬得不像话。  
“…不要、不…”  
大概是快要到极限了。  
声音甜得如同掺了蜜，中岛抱着他，胡乱咬着他的肩膀。  
“风磨……风…我不要了……”  
他松开了抚慰着中岛前端的手，偷偷摸到了他的小腹上。  
“射吧。”  
他狠狠地顶到深处，按在中岛小腹的稍微用了力气按了下去。  
中岛甜腻的尖叫声被他的吻打断，温热的液体喷射到他的手腕上，他却依旧不肯放过他，往深处顶进去，射在中岛的身体里。  
他稍微平缓了下呼吸，亲了亲像是已经虚脱的恋人，准备带他去清理。  
但那人咬住他的耳垂，低低地问了他一句，  
“这样就够了吗？”

\---

趁着风磨起床去做早餐，他偷偷带着愤恨的心情拨通了友人的电话。  
“为什么要送口红给我？”  
“什么叫做口红居然在我这里，这不是我的生日礼物吗……哈？女朋友的白色情人节回礼？所以这其实是你女朋友的礼物？”  
“……没有用！我为什么要用？”  
“你送给我的东西还想要回去？你脑子坏掉了？”  
“没门！”  
“所以我的礼物是什么？”  
“你送玫瑰干花干什么你真的脑子坏掉了？”  
“都说了不要！”  
“我哪有今天特别暴躁，有的话也是被你气的可以吗？”  
一只手抚上他的腰，轻轻给他揉了揉。  
“……哈？”  
他不耐烦地一回头结果拉到了腰，看到那人正微笑着看他。他脸上烧红一片，对着电话吼了一声“我挂了！”  
他只能闭着眼睛逃避现实。  
“打完电话了？”  
“……”  
“吃早饭吧。”  
风磨伸手抱住他。  
“恭喜毕业。”

 

END.


End file.
